Going Undercover
by Jivra
Summary: One of the male mice is going undercover together with a female mouse. But she is not so happy with it.


My first BMFM Fan fic thingy I put up. It's short and it's a one-shot. Sorry bout that but…No, I don't have an excuse. Just read if you like and tell me what you think.

I own nothing except Hondey.

Oh, and by the way. The funny thing with this is you all get to choose who her escort is. It can be anyone. You decide. But I would love to hear who you pick.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Going undercover.**

Charley looked at the male mouse in front of her and gave him a wolf whistle.

"My, my, my. You are looking rather dashing. You should look like this all the time".

But the male just raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"I don't think so Charley-girl. The suit would get dirty as soon I get on the bike. The drycleaner bills would ruin me".

Charley giggled and helped him straiten the bow tie.

"There. You are ready to go. All you need is one little detail. Where is the lady you supposed to escort"?

"Right where you left her." He laughed. "In the bathroom getting ready".

Charlie nodded and turned away from him to knock on the door.

"Hondey? Are you ready?"

Inside the bathroom stood the female mouse bend over the sink, hyperventilating. Charley could hear her by putting her ear close to the door.

"Hondey, are you all right"?

"Yes, Charley. I'll be right out". Came as an answer.

Charley gave the males a shrug with her shoulders.

Hondey steadied her breathing to a more calming one but that didn't make her feel any better.

"The things I do on missions".

She whispered and took a last look at herself in the mirror along with a last deep breath before she turned to the door.

The door opened slowly and four pair of eyes turned to that direction. Sounds of high heels stepped out along with the muzzled noise of the fabric of the dress she was wearing. Charley smiled when see saw how well she had worked on Hondey's hair and dress. The dress fits on her like a perfect glove.

The curves enhanced even better than it did when she had her blue jeans, white top and black leather jacket. Her usual clothes. The dress was black in colour; mermaid shaped and had shoulder straps. It wrapped her body tightly but still in a comfortable way. The line from the hips was smooth and widens at the hem and ended in the front just as it touched the floor but was a little longer at the back.

The hair was long and wavy with a curl here and there but was placed just at the right places. Her fringe fell softly forward and played hid and seek with her right eye. The left side was strapped behind her ear just above it with an invincible hairpin.

She had a silver tiara that glimmer in white and was decorated with diamonds in various sizes, a necklace, a pair of diamond earrings and a bracelet to match.

Her arms had long black gloves that passed her elbows and she held a black, half transparent scarf with embroidery in a beautiful pattern with her arms.

"Wow, moma". Modo said as his jaw dropped opened.

"Hot moma". Throttle said and followed Modo's example.

Vinnie was just about to place a line himself but Hondey wouldn't let him. She knew him to well to let him utter a word.

"One word out of you and I pin you to the wall". She said as she held up a fist at him.

Charley smiled in amusement and shock her head.

"Now, now. That is not how a lady behaves". She said.

"Fine".

Hondey straightened herself and let her escort approach.

"Shall we"? He said and held up his arm for her.

"Fine". She repeated in a mumble.

Her escort stopped and looked at her as to say; "You are a lady now. Act like one".

She looked at him and corrected herself with a more proper tone in her voice.

"I mean. I'll be delighted to".

Vinnie tried hard not to say anything but the more he tried the harder it got. He clenched his teeth to prevent his mouth from open up. He even tried to think of something else but after feeling the urge to place a line in the first place he was unable to let it pass.

"I know milk does a bod good but DAMN girl, how much have you been drinking"!

The next thing he knew he was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall and a jaw in throbbing pain. Hondey gave him one last death glare before she turned around and disappeared behind the front door to the car that was waiting on her and her escort.

Even Charley looked at him with anger in her eyes but all he could do was rubbing his hand gently on the sore spot and giggle.

"It was worth it". He said.


End file.
